Flash Fires
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Larxel-Larxene x Axel-Oneshot Collection:: 5 - Mark: "What's this?"  Axel kept his voice calm, continuing his trails of kisses, threading his way through the scores on her skin.  "Marluxia's name for you?"  She grinned. "No, for you." - Lemon-y -
1. Scold

A/N- I've got no idea hwat I'm doing in this fandom. I only know it from 358/2 days and I'm not even done wth that. Oh, the shame.

Rated for um.... Suggestion. Yes. xD Fun fun fun. And some language on Larxy's part. Thanks, Divine Wolfe, for beta-ing this!

0-0-0

Flash Fires

A Larxel Drabble Oneshot Collection

0-0-0

1-- Scold

He made a mocking tut-tut noise. "Naughty girl." She flashed her weapons at him, little sparks of fury erupting from her blades. "I'm going to_ rip off your face _and _make you __**eat **__it_."

0-0-0

Larxene was not having a very good day.

For starters, someone had ratted to Xemnas about how she almost electrocuted Demyx in the bathtub by sending a charge up the water pipes. Always quick to administer justice, he had made her clean the Nobodies bathroom. This should have been bad enough, but Axel had decided to lurk in the doorway and comment on her work. He did shut up when she threw three knifes into his thigh. She hadn't been aiming for his leg, however, and cursed his surprising reflexes under her breath.

The cherry on top of the whole thing, however, was when Saix had informed her, as she was on her hands and knees scraping crusted Mickey-knows-what off the tile floor, that she was to teach the little Keyblade boy how to use magic the next morning. Joyous.

Larxene growled under her breath, hissing promises of pain and suffering to the world in general.

"Don't you just sound like a bucket of sunshine," came a familar drawl.

Axel seemed to not have learned his lesson. Larxene readied her knives.

"Shut up, you scrawny cocksure bastard."

"You should use some of that soap to clean out your mouth." He made a mocking tut-tut noise. "Naughty girl."

She flashed her weapons at him, little sparks of fury erupting from her blades. "I'm going to_ rip off your face _and _make you __**eat **__it_."

"That's more like you," he conceded, then shifted his weight. "Um.... hey. Can I ask you something?"

"You can." She shrugged, feigning cold disinterest, "and I can choose whether or not to answer."

"Fair enough. Please don't kill Roxas tomorrow."

The Savage Nymph gave a cruel laugh, and then stopped as she heard Axel cough. "Oh, wait, you're serious?"

He shrugged. She gave him a coy, albeit dangerous look. "You'd rob me of my fun? You forget, I never got to haze a newbie before. Perhaps I could make this little Bearer pay for when you branded me on the hip with your chakrams."

Axel gave a soft, almost unconcious chuckle at the memory. "Oh, that was a good-- Ah, but please, Larx. Don't bring him into this. He is the Keyblade's Chosen and on our side. I don't know about you, but I _want_ a heart."

"I won't kill him," she purred, smirking at the thought of the fun she could get out of this. "I promise. Anything else, though--"

"You can brand me if you want," he offered with a smirk of his own. Larxene shot him a glare. "Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Can't. Don't have a heart." Axel shrugged his black-clad shoulders, still smiling evilly before sobering up; which gave Larxene a bit of a shock. "Still. Be nice to Roxas--"

"So the shrimp has a name?"

"-- And I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Got it memorized?"

Larxene smirked. _This is probably the only good thing about Axel. He's one of the only ones in the whole Castle willing to stick his neck out for things that were important to him. Add that with a slice of macho pride and I have my very own bitch. Yahoo._

"You have a deal." Fluidly, she threw the dirty rag at him, which he caught with a stifled groan. "For starters, finish this bathroom. No doubt you contributed to this mess, so it's only fair _you_ clean it up."

Her smile only widened as she booted him into the room and locked the door. _Ah, even hot headed assassins have their uses sometimes._

0-0-0-0

Zexion swung the door open grandly, and scowled as the door made a little thunking noise when it hit resistance. "Out of the way," he snapped reflexively, only too late remembering who had been designated to clean.

The littlest Nobody went a little pale, and made an illusion of himself walking further into the bathroom. No kunai or thunderbolts came at him- indeed, there was only a muffled curse.

"...Axel?"

"Hey, Shorty," the Nobody muttered, and the sound of despondent scrubbing reached his ears. "I traded my soul for Roxas' safety. I hate myself. And when I find out who did _this_, I'm going to make them lick it off the floor. It's like.... cemented on here."

"Lovely. You really are a masochist, aren't you?" Zexion pulled his gloves off delicately and began washing his hand at the sink. He could see Axel give him a 'I'm tired so speak in English you stupid smart ass' look in the mirror. "You like putting yourself in painful positions. Especially when it comes to our resident girl."

"...You better not be implying what I think you're implying."

Zexion transformed his hand into a sulky looking Axel sock puppet. "Oh, look at me, I'm using biiiig words like 'imply' to cover up the fact that I want Larxene to chain me to the bed and--"

With a swift duck and roll, the Schemer demonstrated his knowledge on 'discretion being the better part of valor', and left Number VIII to stew and scrub in the bathroom.

0-0-0-0

**Later On**

0-0-0-0

Silent as a moon shadow, Larxene pressed herself against the wall of the clock tower and watched Roxas vanish into the portal. The kid really hadn't done too badly that day. Not that she planned on telling Axel that- he'd probably rub it in her face.

Speaking of face- she slunk casually out from the shadows, smirking, cat-like, as she approached the fiery Nobody. He returned the smirk with a little less ferocity.

"You kept your word." Axel sounded slightly... impressed. Her smirk widened. "You doubted me?"

"Frankly, yes. " He absently licked his dwindling sea salt ice cream. "But don't take it personally."

Larxene crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side as she plotted Axel's demise. Right now, for some reason, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to push him off the top of the building or push him onto his back. _Oh, decisions, decisions._

"What am I going to do with you?" she purred, neatly slipping into his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. This wasn't too hard since he was a skinny-ass Nobody, but still.

"You can't think of anything yourself? You must be losing your edge," he replied, but she noticed him shift uneasily under her. _Men are so easy to manipulate._

Stealing his ice cream, she slipped the last chunk of the cold confection off the stick, licking her lips as she spoke again. "Do I act like... " she drew the stick along Axel's cheekbone, "...I'm losing my edge?"

He chuckled hollowly. "Well, you haven't seemed to decide what to do with me yet. I have my theories, but no concrete evidence."

Suddenly, she stood, slipped behind him, and booted him neatly into space, following a moment later. He hit the ground on his back with an audible grunt as she landed lightly on her feet.

The Savage Nymph peered down at him, the smirk never having left her face. "Concrete enough for you?"

"Cobblestone, actually," he panted, only winded. At she started to step over his legs, he reached out and tripped her. With a growl of annoyance, she found herself sprawled on his chest and locked in a kiss.

Larxene started to sit up, furious at having fallen- literally- for a rather amateur move, and was vexed to find that Axel was actually stronger than her. Even worse... he was a pretty good kisser. _Bastard. _

_I should have just pushed him off the tower in the first place_, she scolded herself, a little shiver running down her spine as he rubbed his gloved hands along the back of her neck. _Ooooh, hot bastard._

After another moment, he stopped, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, that's my two cents. Got it memori--"

He grunted again as she slammed him back onto the ground, crouching over him like a tiger. "I hate you. Remember that." Still pinning him, she opened a Corridor with a flick of her hand.

Axel grinned. "Oh, I don't think I'll be forgetting this."

0-0-0-0

The door to Zexion's room burst open, and the Cloaked Schemer gave his intruders a glare.

"What are you insipid morons doing in my room?"

Seeing as Marluxia and Demyx were busy fighting over Zexion's pillows- and because he was probably the only one to understand the word 'insipid' anyway- Luxord chuckled.

"Axel said you were going to do a puppet show for us. Vexen owes me a Rune Tech+ if Axel lied."

Zexion hissed as more of the Organization filtered in, and a couple of Dusks. "Oh, he's going to _pay with his_-- Superior?"

Xemnas slapped Marluxia and Demyx each on the rear with his aerial blade. "I wouldn't miss your show for the world, Number VI. I heard you were going to start with 'The Sound of Music.' I used to enjoy that movie immensely and would like to reminisce on those feelings this evening."

Xigbar slapped the shorter Nobody on the back. "Look's like you're up, emo midget."

"Shut up."

0-0-0-0

Saix was leaned against the door as Zexion's show drew to a close, watching only with half-interest as the illusionist sat on the top of a bookcase, controlling imaginary marionettes as the record player in the corner moaned 'Memory' from the musical 'Cats.'

After a moment, he noticed that Larxene had slipped up behind him and was watching as well.

"Good evening, Number XII, " he murmured in a low voice, still gaining the attention of Xaldin, who nudged Luxord and Xigbar.

"Have fun, Poppet?" chuckled the one-eyed Nobody. She smiled coldly. "Don't make me come over there."

Xemnas shushed them loudly, and the conversation died. However, when Axel appeared a moment later, Xaldin was seen passing a few chunks of Silver to Luxord with a look of distaste.

"Did you have fun," Axel breathed in the blonde's ear.

Larxene shrugged. "Oh, I guess even you have your uses."

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

...Oh yes. I did just do that. I is only slightly shamed, too. Hmm.


	2. Worry

A/N: Phew, it's been a long time. xPHope you enjoy, and let's spread the Larxel Love!

0-0

0-0-0-0

2- Worry

"But you lack a heart," she insisted. "You couldn't - can't - care if I die." Axel shrugged and looked away. "Well, maybe you just remind me of what it was like."

0-0-0-0

0-0

The sun was setting slowly, like a dying fire, beautiful but tragic as well. Under normal circumstances, Larxene would not have even looked up; but now, there wasn't anything else to do but watch it and fade away into the dark herself.

Not that she really appreciated the beauty before her- to her turquoise eyes, it was bitter mockery of her failure, and the color only served to remind her of who had gotten her there in the first place.

'_She was curled up neatly on a couch in the Grey Room, only half listening as Saïx dictated missions to the others. "Larxene," he intoned, and out of habit she raised her eyes with a scowl. "You can team up with Axel and take care of the large Heartless that have invaded Twilight Town."_

_The red head winked at her from where he leaned against the glass. "Don't worry, sparky, I'll take care of you out there."_

_She snarled, instictively snapping a kunai through the air to thud lightly into his chest, where his heart would be if he had one. "I can take care of myself, thank you. In fact, I'll go to Twilight Town myself."_

_With a grunt and a tug, the kunai was removed from the shallow wound, and Axel shrugged. "Should we let her, Saïx?"_

"_I see no reason why not. I can put Axel to use somewhere else, then. Depart as soon as you're ready, Number XII." The blue haired Nobody concluded._

"_I was born ready," she hissed, and vanished into the Dark Corridor.'_

She had been ready for the first wave of three Zip Slashers that attacked her by the clock tower. She had dispatched the seven that lurked in the underground tunnels as well. But when she emerged and found herself in a group of Invisibles... it had been all she could do to barricade herself in the little fort under the tracks and snipe them with magic.

But now, her magic was gone, and she didn't even have enough power for a limit break. Even if she had made it back to the portal, Saïx's magic would have made it impossible for her to return with killing three more. The bastard.

She hated them both as much as she could without a heart. Which was still quite a powerful hate, mind you, and lacking her heart she was more likely to act on it.

From a slit in the tarps above her head, she could see the sun set. How humiliating, to die from her pride and a few grunt Heartless.

...Ok, more than just a few Heartless. But that was how she was going to be remembered. Larxene gave one last curse and sank to her knees on the tarp-covered concrete, watching her barricade of furniture fall to splinters as she readied her last set of kunai.

_I'll make it a sunset these monsters won't soon forget._

A blossom of fire enveloped the alley, like part of the sun had dropped in the middle of the town. Moments later, she heard a familiar voice chuckle and croon out one of his catchphrases.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Strong, wiry arms scooped her up into a sitting position with ease - she gritted her teeth in resentment at this treatment - then the tingle of a Potion revived her.

"Let go," she spat, and her rescuer chuckled, the red explosion that served as his hairstyle coming into focus as the restorative powers of the item went to work.

"You're welcome, by the way," Axel chuckled as he casually flicked a Firaga spell into the face of the nearest Zip Slasher before neatly bouncing out of the way of the blades.

Biting back another stinging reply, she darted up the alleyway after him. "Why did you come after me, anyway?"

Axel stopped dead, and she collided with him from behind. He chuckled. "Say please."

Larxene hissed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "Come on, Sparky. Let's RTC before these things catch up with us, eh?"

"Running so soon?" She panted, defiant to the last now that she felt safe.

"Eh, you know," the Nobody panted as he pulled her up into a jump, narrowly avoiding the sea of hungry Invisibles and their swords, "places to see, things to do." Then they were rolling through the portal into the cold space of Betwixt and Between and then into the empty Grey Area.

"And that's that," he gloated, fire still dancing in his eyes and across the tips of his chakrams, his body humming with the afterglow of a Limit Break. Unimpressed, and in more pain than she would admit, Larxene stumbled onto a couch and lay there, totally still.

Soon, a hand descended gently onto the top of her head, careful not to touch her springy bangs. "You all right there, lightning bug?"

She pulled her hand out fro under her chest and summoned on kunai, between her middle and ring fingers, then made in upward jabbing motion.

There was a tingle down her spine, then she recognized the healing power of an Elixir. Rolling over, she pinned Axel to his spot on the couch nearest her - the nerve!- with a baleful blue-green glare.

"Why did you come after me?"

He shifted uneasily, as if the cushions had suddenly become filled with Neoshadow talons. "You were gone for a while. I... wondered if anything had happened to you, so I finished early and went after you."

"But you lack a heart," she insisted. "You couldn't - can't - care if I die. We are nothing, Axel, and we mean nothing to each other."

He shrugged and looked away. "Well, maybe you just remind me of what if was like to care."

Larxene sat up and stared at him, although her gaze was gentler than before, her thoughts less angry and more...

"Thanks," she muttered, resenting the words even as she spoke them. A chuckle was her reward, then he rose to leave. Following, she stopped him in the doorway, caressing his cheek with one gloved hand. "Wait, Axel..."

His eyes widened, but he stayed rooted to the spot. "...Yeah?"

Faster than chain lightning, she slapped him, adding a pulse of electricity to further the sting. "Don't call me lightning bug."

"Got it memorized," he winced, tenderly touching the flesh as she toyed with his bangs.

"That's a good Nobody." Almost as an afterthought, she planted a kiss on the opposite cheek. "I'll see you around."

0-0

0-0-0-0


	3. Savor

A/N: I almost made this AU, but I'll save that idea for later. Oh, and if anyone has any 'prompt' ideas, whether just a word or the word/sentence combo at the start of every oneshot, feel free to PM me them. ^^

Special thanks to SonChan for her cheering PMs! Hee hee, I feel so honored~ ((wish I could remember who else called Axel 'bonfire boy' in a story, too. I'm including their term with all due respect.)) Also Lindor Truffles, for being so sensual and delicious. I've never tried Axel's method, actually (either of them, sadly); only Larxene's. I've also chewed them before. The guilt!

0-0

0-0-0-0

3- Savor

Just because they lacked Hearts did not mean that they couldn't find other ways of enjoying life. "Axel, come here and try this one. It's absolutely dreadful," the blonde chuckled. 

0-0-0-0

0-0

Two pairs of black gloves, several little stacks of discarded tin wrappers, and a couple small boxes littered the floor around the couches in the Grey Area. Lounging on said couches, enjoying their day off, were two black-clad characters; one tall, thin, and broad shouldered with a defiant mess of long red spiked hair and equally defiant green eyes, the other small, svelte and blonde with saccharine features.

They were Nobodies, especially strong for their kind, heartless by definition and often by nature. But at that moment, you couldn't have known they were anything other than two friends sharing chocolate. Just because they lacked Hearts did not mean that they couldn't find other ways of enjoying life.

"Ah, I love these lazy Saturdays," the redhead commented, and sighed as he unwrapped a small bit of leftover Valentines chocolate, tossing aside the bright tinfoil and absently licking the cheap confection. It was the melty, too sweet and poorly flavored kind that was often forgotten as the name brand treats were picked out of the candy bowl. Perfectly serviceably stuff, but not truly enjoyable. Which was why he, Axel - or Number VIII depending on who asked - was eating it.

A few feet away, enjoying a similar treat, curled Larxene, Number XII, catlike and licking the dark substance off her rosy lips. "Indeed. It's nice to have some time away from most of the idiots."

Axel raised a scarlet brow. "Oh, so I'm an idiot too?"

"I don't remember a time that you weren't one," she replied coyly, plucking a new chocolate from the stash they shared on the table and taking a bite. Her lips pursed as she discreetly removed the offending morsel from her mouth.

"Axel, come here and try this one. It's absolutely dreadful," the blonde chuckled, her sparkling eyes narrowing like lasers on the features of the man across from her. He sighed, shoulders slumping in submission.

"All right, Sparky." With a faint grunt and a rustle of his long black coat, the redhead hauled himself off the furniture to plop down beside the girl, leaning back and taking the piece she offered as he drawled, "I don't get why I have to eat it if it's that bad."

"Because I say so," she purred, her smirk growing as Axel bit into the small brown chunk and made a face.

"Urg, that is disgusting," spat the Nobody, literally, as he wiped his mouth off with a paper wrapper. "Where did you get that, anyway, Larxene? It tastes like sugar and candle wax."

His companion chuckled again, a deep and sadistic sound that might have once been beautiful. "The little corner shop in Twilight Town. It was even called 'chocolate flavored candy'."

Axel made a face. "That's it. I'm going to go wash the taste of that stuff out of my mouth."

"Bring me back something to drink. Water would be best," Larxene called softly, her tone like honeyed poison, a gentle command that would and could be enforced. Not that she ever had to; Axel was well used to this treatment, and it rolled off him like water on a duck's back. One might think he even enjoyed it.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied casually enough, keeping up the facade that he still had any kind of free will in the matter. Which was how the blonde liked it, evidenced by her satisfied sigh and smirk.

She laid her head back against the soft white cushions of the sofa, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Thoughts flickered behind her eyes like lighting in a storm cloud, her face reacting absently to them in the form of a soft chuckle here, a stiffened jaw there, and a snort of disgust to finish as her fellow chocolate connoisseur returned.

Two water bottles glistened in his hands, reflecting the cold, sterile white lights of the room. "Here," he grunted, tossing one of them at Larxene as he ripped the cap off the other, swilling the drink around in his mouth before swallowing.

The blonde pressed smooth lips into a faint smile, her mind still fixed on other things. "Better?"

"Not really. But I know just the remedy for that," he chuckled, pulling a small metal box out of his coat. "I picked these up yesterday on recon. Good stuff-" suddenly, he snapped his fingers in the woman's face. "Larxy? What's up?"

"Don't call me that," she snarled, taken by surprise and lashing out with a summoned kunai. An angry red line flashed across Axel's cheek as a reward for his concern. "It's none of your business."

He shrugged fluidly, leaning over her undaunted. "Am I ever the kind to give up easily?"

She considered gouging out one of those bright green eyes - give him really something to worry about - but decided instead to ignore him entirely.

Silence stretched on between them, as Axel flitted about like a Scarlet Tango, trying to catch her eye. At length he sighed and eased himself onto the couch as close as he dared to the Savage Nymph and let the matter drop at present.

"Well, anyway. I got half a dozen truffles if you want some..."

Her head snapped around with speed that would make any sentient species wince. "What? Give me one."

"I got... Milk, Dark, and White."

"Dark, of course. I can't stand that buttery white crap, and I know that you're going to hog all of the milk chocolates."

He smirked, passing her the orb-shaped treat with reverence, watching as she unwrapped it, almost sensually, and gave a soft sigh of bliss. Heartless they were, but pleasures of the flesh still existed for them to a degree.

"Delicious," she declared, her voice a faint garble as she sucked on the chocolate. _ Treats this fine, _she had told him once, while hogging a whole box, _cannot be chewed. That wastes them._

Axel shrugged, a roll of his broad shoulders as he bit the ball in two delicately, licking out the creamy filling from both halves as Larxene growled.

"You savage."

The Flurry of the Dancing Flames chuckled, unable to resist a jibe. "Hello, Pot? This is the Kettle. Come in, Pot."

"Keep that up, bonfire boy, and you'll end up blacker than me." A little bolt of lighting jumped around her clenched fist; a warning, which was shocking - pun intended - behavior.

Of course, Axel was aware that Larxene was worried about melting the box of chocolates on his lap and nothing more, so he sighed. "Fine. How am I such a savage?"

"They way you eat those... It's disrespectful."

Axel popped one of the empty halves in his mouth. "Isn't the fact that we're eating them at all rather-"

"Shut up!"

He swallowed the sweet with an air of unrepentant guilt as his companion continued.

"I mean, everyone knows the best way to eat one is to put the whole thing in your mouth, let it melt on the inside, and then when it's still firm on the outside, bite it and suck the juice out. You can't really savor it if you eat it so quickly."

Finished his chocolate, the Nobody passed her a dirty smirk. "...Are we still talking about chocolate, here?"

In answer, she snatched the box away from him, leaving him with an amusing (to her) expression of dismay.

"Those are mine!"

"I have reclaimed them for the good of chocolate appreciation," she informed him in her most serious tone, her eyes daring him to take them back. To add insult to injury, she popped one of the milk chocolate ones in, holding it at the front of her mouth and curving her tongue around in full view.

"If that's how you want to play it, then," he smirked and pinned her to the couch beneath him lest she squirm and escape, and caught her mouth in a lustful kiss.

The thief growled, as his tongue met hers around the truffle, trying to wrestle the treat out. She rolled it back deeper into her mouth; he followed, smirking as his lips pressed more insistently against hers and as the chocolate melted.

Larxene, he gloated silently, was melting too, relaxing into the cushions and letting the bones of his hips brush hers, a ripple of heat running down his spine at the contact. Then, victory! The truffle was at her teeth once more; but before her could claim it as his, she bit down, sharp canines piercing the chocolate shell. The molten filling flowed easily into her mouth and down her throat, and he could only just taste it on her tongue as it rushed by.

He cursed halfheartly, breaking away from her with little to show for his actions but reddened cheeks and a melting bit of chocolate while his opponent enjoyed the rest - and the coveted filling.

But he really didn't feel like he'd lost.

"I told you," she smirked as he panted over her, "that's the best way to have them."

Axel glanced up, to where the clock mocked them on the wall. "Saïx will be back soon," he almost whined, as her bare fingertips brushed his collarbone.

"Pity."

"...I've got another whole box in my room. I could probably-" he hissed in pleasure as she licked more chocolate off his lips, "-share them with you."

Larxene smirked. "Lead the way."

0-0-0-0

0-0


	4. Hate

A/N: Ah, an AU at last, Special thanks to my sister, for bringing her drunken self and even more drunken boyfriend at 2am when I visited her at college. Long story. Enlightening experience. Anyway. Yay.

Oh, and their coop house? It really has those stairs.

0-0

0-0-0-0

4 - Hate

She hated everything about him, but most of all, she hated how she loved all those disgusting little quirks, and how every time she saw him she wanted to slam him against a wall and drag her nails down his back and chest. 

0-0-0-0

0-0

The car squealed in panic and fear, seemingly dragged into the street by evil unseen forces, then escaping from their grasp and making a desperate flight for freedom. Inside, a blonde college student cursed almost as fast as the speedometer, which was at 80mph and rising.

Hot, furious tears were running down her face, and she barely missed hitting an Asian on a bike as she skidded into the tiny parking lot behind the Thirteenth fraternity. She had made record time getting there, and hoped to do so while leaving, too.

Taking the wooden stairs of the fire escape two at a time - and wondering again at the massive lack of foresight in their creation - and jamming her spare key into the door, she was relieved to find an empty hallway.

Of course. Everyone was off tailgating with the old alums. She never thought she'd be happy to hear about Xemnas coming to town.

She knew the way to the room all too well, and as she leaned against the doorway to it, Larxene let herself have one last good cry.

It was a mess, like it always had been, with three black walls and one white; a lumpy futon, a flat-screen, food and books and appliances shoved into an overflowing set of shelves beside the door, the stained silver carpet peeking out here and there from under trash and papers and clothes. For one, deluded and miserable moment, she identified a pair of jeans - worn and cast aside.

She'd dated Marluxia for, what, two years now? And he banged some random girl - while dead sober - without flicking an eyelash. Of course, she'd heard, and after spitting acid into a voicemail, headed to his room to rape it of everything she'd spent her precious coffee-job money to pay for.

Even the thought of ripping that TV from the wall like an old scab (she may have only put $100 into it, but why not take it?) didn't take away the sting of betrayal, and she sunk to her knees, wiping her eyes and feeling more like a vulnerable, wounded girl than she had in years.

Which was precisely when her ex's roommate Axel decided to appear and trip over her.

She hated Axel. She's hated him since she had first set foot on campus as part of a Fall Preview thing, and he'd been the tour guide for the dorm she now lived in. He used a cheerful sort of caustic sarcasm, paying her insults with the tone of voice he'd use for compliments after she flat out insulted him for wearing a black trench coat and matching boots.

And when she'd met Marluxia in the dining court as he was bitching about the lack of salad to everyone in earshot, the redhead had shown up and tore apart a cheap steak with feral brutality as his apparently vegetarian friend looked on in horror.

As time passed and her friendship deepened, she'd get together to study with the pink haired prodigy for advanced biology. Axel'd often ghost by and point out her mistake on a mock test, offering to tutor her himself, and suggested they start with the reproductive system.

It only got worse when she had started dating Marluxia. They'd be snuggled up together, watching the most painfully scripted almost-porns, and Axel would show up cursing about the rain, peel off his saturated clothes not ten feet away and flop himself down beside her.

More than once, she'd be heating up half a stale bagel for breakfast after spending the night, wearing nothing but an old grey shirt of her boyfriend's, and Axel would offer to rub cream on the teeth marks on her thighs. She'd throw the other half of the bagel at his head, seldom missing, but he'd just smirk and growl appreciatively.

He seemed to have a philosophy in life to piss off as many people as possible, to skate through classes with evidently no effort, to exercise shirtless in public as much as possible, to disturb the peace with bottle rockets at 4am and still be grinning about it for class at 7.

She hated everything about him, but most of all, she hated how she loved all those disgusting little quirks, and how every time she saw him she wanted to slam him against a wall and drag her nails down his back and chest.

So when he rolled over, obviously confused and even more obviously drunk and muttered, "Ohshiiit, it's you," it did not help her temper any.

"My name is not Ohshiiit, you booze bag."

"I know," he nodded sagely. "I've heard Marly scream 'Larxene' enough times to know your name. Um, d'you know where ta find... um..."

Still prone, he flashed a bruised and possibly broken right hand. "Cold stuff for this? I got innna fight. I think."

Wiping a hand across her eyes, she rose to check the mini-fridge, only to have her arm caught by the man on the floor. She tilted her head back to glare down at him with one eye, and was disturbed to see concern in his gaze.

"You're crying?"

Jerking free, she pulled a bag of frozen peas - Marluxia's favorite food and a precious commodity - and was only too happy to throw it in the face of the relatively innocent bystander. Or by-layer, as it might have been, since he was far from standing.

"Aight," he drawled in comprehension to not pursue the subject further, and she almost smiled. His drunken speech was another one of those quirks. He sounded like a southern thug.

His actions, however, were the last thing from submissive, as he hauled himself onto the couch and pulled her down beside him, settling down with his head by her thigh and heaving an almost philosophically weary sigh.

"So, whatch don' here? Marl's out, thank the Kingdom for that, flowery ass." For once, she welcomed his criticism of his roommate, and frisked her manicured nails through his flame-red hair in silent praise.

"I broke up with him. Flowery ass indeed."

Another sigh emanated from her uninvited companion. "Oh, yeah, I knew that. I think."

Silence lapsed between them for a precious few seconds. Then it was brutally broken by another blunt observation from Axel.

"I always hated you, you know?"

Larxene went rigid, murder flashing behind her turquoise eyes as he continued, oblivious.

"You remember, when we met during that one visit? I hated you, because you were moving into my old dorm right after I moved into a frat on the other damned side of campus." He snorted. "By the Hearts, I hate irony."

The blonde felt her pulse quicken, ever so slightly.

"And then when you started hanging around Marly, I'd do fricking handstands to get you to _look_ at me, and you'd treat me like a cat with fleas."

"If you think this is going to stop me from feeding your nuts to rabid dogs, Axel-"

"And then you dated him! A guy should be able to come home and not see that pink haired prick spooning, or hear said roommate having his hot sex all night long and then see his goddamned bites all over your neck and shoulders and getting kicked for pointing it out."

"Axel, I'm serious-"

"It's not fair that you're a sick, cruel, oblivious bitch and every time I see you I want to wrap those legs around me and kiss you senseless. It's just not."

And another pause in the conversation followed, as Larxene trembling from repressed anger, pain and passion and tried to believe all the things he'd just rattled off. It was unlike him to actually string together five words coherently, sober or no, and it bothered her.

It didn't seem to bother him, and he observed the plastic baggy clutched to his hand owlishly. "Hey, are these Marluxia's peas?"

"Yeah," she muttered absently. Axel gave a lone chuckle.

"Cool. And cold, too. So it helps. But, um... I beat the shit out of Marly with this hand." He giggled, seeming very pleased with himself.

She scowled down at him, for once not out of disapproval. "Why did you do that?"

Axel blinked and locked eyes with you, his face as serious and honest as she'd ever seen it. "Because he cheated on you."

With that, he snuggled down deeper into the futon and closed his eyes. As his breathing slowed, Larxene rose from her seat, smoothing her clothes with a sigh.

It was probably just her heart, suddenly broken and floundering for the next love to heal it, but still she planted a gentle kiss on Axel's forehead.

"I'll leave the TV for you," she whispered as she went to work shoving things in an unused backpack.

0-0-0-0

0-0


	5. Mark  RATED M

So hey, I'm feeling dark, down and sadistic so there's really nothing else for me to do than write another Larxel oneshot. SonChan's request is right after this, I promise. C:

There is also ART I'm working on for this. I have the pencil sketch done but still a loooooong way to go until I'll post it on my dA. Until then, enjoy~

**WARNING: **Dirty Nobodies doing dirty things and some knifeplay foreplay. **Rated M. **HUZZAH.

0-0-0

5- Marked

"What's this?" Axel kept his voice calm, continuing his trails of kisses, threading his way through the hot scores on her skin. "Marluxia's name for you?" She grinned, embracing the hurt. "No, for you."

0-0-0

It had been too long since he'd seen her, alone in the dark; pale skin, flashing eyes and the edges of the white mattress the only break in the darkness that shrouded the room and their bodies. It had been longer still since she'd let him have the upper hand, and as he crouched over her, and her hands slid across his chest, tugging down the zipper, he didn't know how he'd gotten along without her.

Axel smirked when he wouldn't have minded smiling, although the latter expression was something he generally saved for Roxas. These days he was starting to worry about whether he'd get the chance to smile again, or if his plans would come crashing down around him with the Organization.

"You're distracted," Larxene noted, peeling off her gloves and letting the cold skin brush his shoulders; he shifted his weight to one wrist as he cheerfully surrendered his clothes.

"You sound jealous."

He knew it'd piss her off, and relished the slap that landed across his face.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. You are... nothing."

Axel nuzzled her, ignoring his normal facade of dominated slave, wondering if he'd see her Somebody when he was Lea again, and if they'd make love in the sunshine.

"Aren't we all?" he purred.

The air was cold against his body as she stripped his torso bare, sliding her hands along his ribs; heat rose under his skin, and the shock she loosed through his body did little to dampen his lust.

"You're the biggest Nobody of us all," she purred, licking a slow trail from the dent of his collarbone to his hollow behind one ear. Axel accepted the dirty compliment thinly veiled by the insult, and wondered oh so briefly whether she knew from personal experience this fact.

In any case, she was here with him now All he had was the now, and all they could do was fuck in the darkness.

He slid down the zipper of her coat, to just below her black bra; pushing both strap and sleeve out of the way, pressing a hot, messy kiss to the top of her shoulder. Then over to her neck, and back again, savage and desperate. Larxene growled, writhed against him, then he felt the cold steel of a kunai pressing into his stomach.

"Slow down," she snarled, when he knew she'd been enjoying it more than he had. It was just another of the games they played; she feigned hate, he feigned dominance, and they'd be tangled up until sunrise. When Marluxia didn't have her, that was.

Shifting back onto his heels, Axel reverently cupped the calf muscle of one slender, blackclad leg of the Savage Nymph and slid off her boot, bending down to place closed lips against the top of her shin. He did the same with the other leg, breathing in the smell of leather, and rocked forward again to tug at the waist of her pants.

Green eyes slid upwards, asking for permission. Larxene twirled her knife, and as she reached for his eyes with the blade, he stayed still. Moments later, he wondered whether he should have flinched; trusting a loveless lover was dangerous, and worse so if she had an inkling of his double double crossing.

But his worries were naught, for she was idly tracing the tattoos on his cheekbones that she'd admitted, a little loudly, she thought were sissy but sexy in one of their earlier trysts. A green light from hooded turquoise eyes, so he slid the garment down legs with silken skin.

As he explored the body he knew quite well, the soulless form that fascinated him and captured his fantasies, Axel found a few hot patches that should not have been.

"What's this?" In the dark, he could see little, so he tugged off his gloves with his teeth and ran studying fingertips along the inside of her left thigh.

They were systematic cuts, and Larxene's kunai cut into his neck once more. "Hands are cheating, Axel."

So he lowered his mouth, mumbling into the limb and hoping to set a fire in her body like she'd already achieved in him.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" Axel kept his voice calm, continuing his trails of kisses, threading his way through the hot scores on her skin. At length, he could guess their cause and meaning.

'Fool' had been carved into her skin; recently, by the softness of the budding scabs and swelling on the edges.

"Marluxia's name for you?" he offered, secretly furious to see evidence of another man near the territory he longed to conquer once more.

She grinned, embracing the hurt as his ministrations grew more severe, more jealous. "No, for you."

"How thoughtful of him," and he could not keep the bitterness from his voice. Larxene laughed softly, bell chimes stirred by a wicked wind, and he suddenly wondered how it must have felt for her.

Her muscles had tensed under his touch as he'd applied pressure to the wounds; they did so again as he tore off a strip of scab and licked the sore flesh. It must have hurt; and Axel felt something like sympathy.

"Well, then," the Flurry grinned, shifting back into his previous position, stretching out cramped legs and bracing himself on hands planted beside her shoulders. "Why don't you carve your own name for me?"

Larxene glanced up, her lips forming an impossibly sexy, pondering pout that he half saw, half remembered from times past. Then she grinned and flashed white teeth in the gloom; one hand snaked out and dug into his hipbone as the other tugged down the hem of his pants.

Axel gritted his teeth as she bullied his body further away from hers, and he had to set his right hand against the headboard to support his weight at a height she was satisfied with, and as her grip tightened on his side and the tip of the kunai dug into the flesh of the side of his ribs, he clawed at wood and mattress alike.

It hurt, a dizzying pain, sweet and savory as blood on his tongue as Larxene paused to lick the gore off her blade and give him a brief, proud kiss before she resumed her work. Blood oozed from his sides, pulsing and sticky, mingling with sweat and marching through his veins propelled by an empty heart.

The Nobody beneath him seemed to be enjoying it, however; she let out a slow, contented hiss into his shoulder as she carved merrily through his flesh. Soon, she was flopping back on the mattress, blood on her lips and dripping from her knife, satiated.

On some level, it felt like the afterglow of a climax.

"What's it say?" he panted, trembling, weak with adrenaline and from enduring the pain she'd been all too happy to reap on him.

"Heartless," she murmured, staring up at him with feigned innocence, twirling the kunai against her lips and applying a gruesome sort of lipstick. "It needs something, though."

"I might know what it needs," Axel rasped, lowering his body so that their stomachs kissed. She let the kunai fade away, leaving nothing but his blood and a feral, approving smirk on her face. He all but tore her coat away, leaving it open under her body as she drew out her arms.

"At least you're good for something," Larxene quipped as she unfastened his pants; drawing her legs up, she braced her knees alongside his hips and slid them down slowly, oh so slowly, until there was nothing between them but a few inches of cold shadows and her sheer undergarments.

Her torso curled as she sat up, removing her bra as he stripped her panties, only too eager to tease the junction of her legs and feel her rock against him. Larxene moved fast, ensnaring his hair in her fingers and pulling him forward, so his hips were above hers once more.

"Don't make me wait," she chided him, impatient but never easy.

Without another word, he plunged into her; she wrapped her legs around his back, flexible and pliant in her lust, and hissed words of hate and disgust into his shoulder.

"You're nothing," she gasped, biting her lips in what was definitely not displeasure. "I c-can barely feel you."

Her fingers were tearing at the still clotting cuts on his sides; the pain anchored him and kept him from tumbling over the brink as he murmured a reply.

"Aw, Larxene, you wound me so." Fire was racing through his veins now, as he pressed into her deeper and heard her yelp breathlessly. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder, huh?"

"Yes," she gasped, her violent pride slipping away with each of his thrusts. "Harder, Axel."

In these moments, the Nobody's voice was sweet and juicy; like an exotic fruit finally ripening. It made his mouth water, and he smothered her in kisses that were far, far too genuine for a Heartless traitor. Larxene arched her back beneath him, dug into his ribs with hands sticky still with his blood, taunted him and praised him with her touch as she still lashed him with her tongue.

"We are nothing," she gasped as she tore away from his seeking, thirsty lips, staring into his hazy green eyes. "So this means nothing."

Then she met his next thrust, and it was over. A strangled groan tore from his throat as he emptied into her, and she buried her face into the side of his neck, whispering obscenities sweetly as she spasmed then was spent, and he collapsed onto his elbows and caged her in again.

In moments like these, he wanted to say he'd love her one day, when he had a heart to love her with; but as he waited for his breath to even out, stayed silent as she. It was a sort of uneasy peace, a truce, a lie to relax in for a while.

Then she pushed him aside and out of her, and he had to scrabble for balance or end up landing with a slap, naked on the floor. She was dominant again, and the kunai was back in her hands.

A few quick slashes and Larxene laid back down beside him, reaching down to retrive her clothes from the floor and slide them on carelessly. Axel slowly traced the new letters that had been scratched hastily to met the previous wounds.

'Lover', it read, sharing an 'r' with 'Heartless'. He would have been more pleased, but he knew that the marks she'd left on his side were meant to last and scar.

Axel would be Heartless far longer than he would be her lover. And that was bittersweet to accept, but it was enough.

He had her for now, for tonight. But not always.


End file.
